


somewhere, anywhere (let's go there)

by angstoverload (TypicalAuthornim)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Crying, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In the end, Love, M/M, Plot Twist, Road Trips, Travel, Vacation, a bit not much, again dont hate me please, at least its attempted, lapslock, pls dont hate me, trips, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalAuthornim/pseuds/angstoverload
Summary: through the times and tides,maybe our love will last-or, jihoon and woojin go on a trip.





	somewhere, anywhere (let's go there)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO im back with a 2park fic!!! i know i have two going on and i am working on the next chapters, but i wrote this during the time i couldn't find inspiration to write anything else...

 

 

 

 

 

"... and that has been my thesis.”

there’s a strangely long pause, and jihoon fiddles with his fingers, wiggling his toes (a nervous bout), eyes fixed on the middle row, not-so-subtly staring at woojin.

_this better be fucking approved, i spent days without sleep on this—_

“thank you, park jihoon-ssi, for presenting your thesis. you can go back to your seat.” the professor tells, and he scurries back to his seat beside woojin, barely breathing calmly.

“was that good?” he asks in a whisper, and woojin nods repeatedly, putting his two thumbs up.

“you did well for your lazy ass’ last minute preparation.” he says, and jihoon kicks him under the table. maybe he aimed wrong, and the sound of him kicking the table makes half of the class turn to him.

“you did well, but stop disturbing the class.” hyungseob whispers from behind.

“it’s not like i _want_ to,” jihoon shoots back, focusing on the other poor guy making his presentation now.

 

he realizes everything once when he reaches the dorm.

he's going to finish college. with a master’s degree in international relations. he just gave his final research paper thesis; he won't have to look back at this hellhole ever again.

he probably won't see his friends again.

what if he won't see woojin again?

he shakes the thought away, letting himself fall to the bed with a plop. _nah, woojin is probably a forever guy_ , he thinks. _definitely a forever guy_.

he doesn't quite know why, but he can't think of a day without woojin in it. even if they met only in college, jihoon feels like woojin had known him for a really long time. who knows, maybe he does. they've been together for over four years, already.

he doesn't know when he falls asleep, but he wakes up when he hears loud rummaging somewhere beside him. he feels out of it for a minute, like he had drunk and passed out, but realizes it's because of exhaustion instead.

“you slept for twelve hours.” woojin speaks up from beside him.

“shut up,” jihoon grunts, throwing a pillow at his face. “what’s the time?” he asks, ready to go back to sleep.

“4. happy early morning.”

“geez,” jihoon mutters under his breath. “no food, then.”

he sees woojin shake his head from what little clarity of sight he has. “you’re lucky i’m awake,” he says.

“so?” jihoon asks, pulling the covers over his head.

the next thing, jihoon’s being tugged at by his arm, and pulled to sit upright.

“i’m too tired to eat,” he mutters, and earns a light smack on his back from woojin, who forces him to stand up. “too tired to _live_. let me sleep.”

“you want food or not?”

jihoon begrudgingly gets ready, waking himself up at the thought of mouth-watering chicken and some fizzy beverage to go with it in midnight-- more like early morning. the perfect food he could ever ask.

 

**∞**

 

“you know,” woojin says one fine afternoon, right when jihoon comes back from the library, mumbling about how he couldn't believe the amount of books he had borrowed as he flings the cloth bag blindly. "i have an idea."

“hm?”

“how about we go on a trip?” he sighs, throwing the bag on his bed and sitting beside it. “like, a road trip. just us.”

“why not?” jihoon finds himself saying, and _feeling_ okay with it. his homesickness had disappeared into thin air all of a sudden. all the wishes and prayers of meeting his family after all those stressful months had disappeared.

“so can we?” woojin asks again, looking at jihoon, careful to not let his growing hope show.

“sure,” jihoon replies, turning back to his phone. he lets a little bit of his smile show.

this would be fun.

 

**∞**

 

the planning takes almost three days, but they somehow figure it out. a two-day road trip to busan, stay there for three days, and then they come back to seoul. jihoon thinks it is feasible, considering how his job starts only a month later. the campus recruitment had turned out well for jihoon, and he found himself being placed under of the famous marketing companies, Brand New Marketing Inc.

it's going to be a new start in his life, and to say he’s excited would be an understatement.

“still nervous?” woojin asks, plopping down on the bed beside jihoon. jihoon wonders why he feels different. “It’s been a _month_ since u got the offer, hoonie. and it isn't going anywhere.”

“i know,” he replies, looking at the open email tab again. “i’m still…”

“still? what?”

“nervous? afraid? fucking terrified?” he relays, taking a deep breath. “i don’t know… it isn't like i’ve _worked_ before, but all of those were... small, compared to this. hell, all i had was a part time job at a convenience store. this is so…” he tries finding the right word, but fails. “ _big_ ,” he settles with instead, using his hands to make a vague ‘big’ motion. “this _is_ what i expected, but it’s also too… too much for me to bear. i don't know if i'll do well.what if i get fired? what if i do a mistake and”

“hoonie,” woojin mutters, putting an arm over jihoon. the touch burns into jihoon’s skin, and he isn't sure why. “hoonie, calm down, i’m here.”

he finds himself taking long breaths, _in, out, in,out_. he looks at woojin; manages a small smile. “thanks, woojin.”

“always,” woojin replies with a smile. he closes the tab for jihoon, plays a movie for him, and snuggles into the ned beside him.

jihoon’s thankful for a lot of things; he just doesn't say it out loud. “what are we watching?”

“ _warm bodies_ ,” woojin replies, pretending to sound like a zombie. “it’s been long, right? since we watched a movie together.”

jihoon thinks of the last time they watched a movie together, and smiles at the memory. “yeah,” he replies, silently comforting himself to woojin’s presence beside him.

sometimes, jihoon wishes time would freeze. like now; he's comfortable, happy and content. he doesn't want to ask for anything else.

he doesn't realize that he’s dozing off, and slowly lets his eyes flutter close. it’s better that way, just calmly resting for a while.

 

**∞**

 

“did you pack your charger?”

“yes,”

“the power bank?”

“yeah, i—”

“and the spare mobile? remember to never—”

“oh my god, _yes_ ,” jihoon almost yells, throwing a t-shirt into his bag. “i _planned_ this, woojin. i know what to pack.”

“just telling,” woojin says with a pout, stretching his legs across the bed. “you’re forgetful.”

“yeah, sometimes. not _all_ the time.”

woojin scoffs. “should i really remind you that—”

“no thank you,” jihoon cuts him off, sending a curt smile at him and going back to packing. “oh, right, i forgot the speakers!”

woojin scoffs especially loud this time. “told you so.”

 

**∞**

 

jihoon sits at the driver’s seat, hands on the steering.

he doesn't find the heart in him to start the car.

“jihoon,” woojin says, drumming a random tune on the dashboard. “start the car.”

“yeah,” he says, turning to look at the road ahead.

they say a small first step it what it takes to cover millions of miles. jihoon knows that technically, they aren't covering even a bit of the millions of miles; only a negligible part of it. but still, he hesitates. he think he's afraid; or maybe he's just too excited.

he takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly, in calculated seconds. “let’s go,” he says it more as a question than a statement, and before getting an answer from anyone, presses his foot the accelerator.

regrets can be made later. he is pretty sure he will not regret this decision

 

“hey—” woojin says, hands on the map. “this isn't the route to busan.”

jihoon smiles knowingly, his grip on the steering tightening. “i know.”

“then why—”

“i wanted to go to there, hadong” jihoon says, the smile on his face never fading away. at one point he thinks he is forcing it, but the memories flowing through his mind say that he is not. “to see the cherry blossoms. remember when we went there last time? it was so much fun.”

“jihoon,” woojin sighs. “really?”

“really, woojinie, i wanna go.” jihoon says, nodding repeatedly to confirm it. “plus, you can't drive. so you have no choice.”

jihoon thinks about how had made up this plan just the night before. he had been awake, wide awake, trying to remember the last time they went out together. and then he remembered: they trip to watch the cherry blossoms, to celebrate their passing out from the undergraduate course. two years, jihoon realizes. it has been two years since that trip.

“fine, your choice.” woojin says, turning back to the road.

 

**∞**

 

jihoon had been driving all day, and he could see that woojin was getting worried. “stop the car, get some rest, hoon. we can continue later.”

“yeah, yeah; let me drive until the next county.” jihoon brushes him off with a wave of his hand, but could feel the exhaustion pull his eyelids close.

his heart almost jumps out of his body when he hears a loud horn, and is yanked to the side.

he looks around with wide eyes, breathing heavy and deep, his heart still beating painfully against his ribcage. he looks at woojin, who has pretty much the same look on his face.

“jihoon, you—” woojin speaks, but his words are caught in his throat. “— could've _died_.”

the word brings another wave of panic over him, but that is only momentary. “i— i’m sorry. i’ll be m-more careful—”

“no shit,” woojin says, and he yanks jihoon’s hands away from the keys. “stop the car. we’re taking a break.”

 

jihoon adjusts the seat till he’s pretty much fully reclines, and pulls his legs up. “night, woojinnie.” he says before closing his eyes, slipping into slumber almost immediately.

he didn't see woojin smile at him, nor did realize that woojin had leaned in to kiss his forehead, nor did he hear his whisper of ‘good night, hoonie.’

all he heard was static noise, and the trembling effect of the wind.

 

**∞**

 

it was around this time, two years ago, jihoon remembers, that he and woojin had went on the trip to hadong, to see the cherry blossoms. jihoon did not want to go to the common, famous places, and found out about this hill area, the scenery which was almost as real as the pictures he found in his web search. it was a three day trip, which the two had enjoyed a lot. jihoon missed those times, especially after returning to the campus, and back to his boring routine life of studying, eating and sleeping. he would’ve loved to stay there a bit longer, enjoy the air a bit better than before.

maybe that was the reason he had chosen to go there again, when he planned their road trip. initially, the plan was indeed to go to busan and come back, but he felt that would be uneventful. he’s been to busan a lot of times, and he knows pretty much all of the famous places now, even the few rarely known places too.

he knows this place too, but it feels different now, to go there. that may be why he chose that place.

he cracks open his eyes, the sunlight cast over them with warmth. it's comforting to lie like that, except he notices one thing.

woojin is missing.

he forces himself to sit upright, still sleepy and confused about half of his surrounding. “wooj’n?” he calls out blindly, tearing the blanket off of him and clearing his eyes of the blurriness. he gets out of the car, legs still wobbly and numb from staying at one position for too long.

“wooj—” he calls out again but pauses, spotting the said guy a few steps away, standing as he watched the sun without batting an eye. he walks towards him, momentarily forgetting that he’s yet to lock his car. it isn't like anyone’s gonna come and steal stuff, but just to be careful.

“jihoon,” woojin says, almost like he knew jihoon was standing beside him without even turning to look. “doesn't the sun look pretty?”

jihoon nods, hands inside the pockets as he cranes his head upwards. the sun is blinding, but it's bright.

“y’know, sunrise represents a new start, a beginning of something new. letting go of something you've been holding on to.” woojin adds, turning to jihoon. “maybe it’s time for us to do that, too.”

jihoon doesn't look at woojin. “i like how we are now.”

“but this won't be forever.”

jihoon sighs, eyes swiftly turning to the ground. he kicks a few rocks away. “my forever won't be long, woojin. just till the time i feel content.”

woojin opens his mouth to say something, but gives up in the end, starting to walk towards the car.

 

**∞**

 

“you’re really gonna do it like how we did at our last trip…” woojin trails off as he looks at the board outside the building. “you’re gonna rent a caravan.”

“should've done this online,” jihoon mumbles to himself, fishing for his wallet underneath the pile on the backseat. “ah! found it!”

woojin only chuckles, taking the seat belt off and stepping out. “you really wanna recreate what we did last time.”

“maybe,” jihoon tells, stepping out of the car. “maybe not. who knows?”

“unbelievable.”

jihoon only chuckles, walking ahead and into the office.

it takes a long bargain, but he manages to get a good enough caravan booked for the night. he sighs contently as he pockets his wallet and gets inside the car, facing woojin’s calm smile.

he doesn't want this to end.

 

the next agenda is, to woojin’s subtle surprise, the cherry blossoms road. jihoon feels like something had changed, but it looked just the same. he feels like something shifted between them and the place, a feeling of longing for a place which was never theirs to begin with.

“it looks nice, doesn’t it?” woojin asks, leaning against the railing, hands stretched out to the cherry blossoms pouring down like rain. “just like last time.”

jihoon nods, basking in the warmth of the morning sun and the beauty of the scenery. “just like last time.”

jihoon feels an arm snake around his waist, and the touch burns into his skin. he feels woojin’s chin on his shoulder and smiles to himself. “nice, now i’m comfortable.”

jihoin chuckles, leaning his head to let it rest on woojin’s. “me too.”

 _now_ , jihoon thinks. _why shouldn't i wish for this to last forever?_

 

**∞**

 

“finally!” jihoon says as they reach the restaurant. “some good fucking food!”

“manage your mouth, you trashcan,” woojin chides from behind. “it’s just food.”

“it’s _food_ , woojinie. my love.” jihoon says in a rather dramatic tone, tilting his head enough to show he’s acting. “my one and only.”

woojin only smacks his elbow and proceeds inside, spotting a table for two. “c’mere,” he says, pointing to the seat and claiming one.

 

it takes a whole hour for them to finish with their lunch, stomach brimming full and wallet with a burned hole. but they don’t regret it. jihoon knows he never will.

 

**∞**

 

“ah,” jihoon breathes out in contentment, lying on the bed as soon as he steps into the caravan. “this feels so nice.”

woojin only looks around the caravan with an expression jihoon could not quite understand. or, he is too tired to understand. they had walked around quite a lot after lunch, buying souvenirs that caught their eyes. his stomach was full, with no space for even a drop of water, and all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep it off.

he is barely awake when he feels the warmth around his arm, woojin slipping quietly into the sheets beside jihoon.

“jihoon?”

“hm?” he asks sleepily, already drifting between reality and the dreamlands.

“i love you,” woojin breathes out, snuggling into jihoon’s shoulder. “you know that, right?”

jihoon starts to awake, taking in a sharp breath, but the exhaustion is too much to fight against, so he just nods and shuts his eyes tight.

he does know that woojin loves him; more than anyone actually. it is not like anyone _can_ know now, so jihoon rather keeps it to himself than telling people. and woojin himself had kept it from him for a long time, so him saying that to anyone else is pretty much a non-existent possibility.

 

he knows, and he is content.

 

**∞**

 

jihoon wakes up to the sound of the sheets ruffling beside him, and cracks open his eyes.

he _is_ a heavy sleeper, but it strangely does not exist during travel. he wakes for even the slightest of sound; but precaution is good, so he does not bother about it much.

he sees woojin sitting on the edge of the bed, deep in thought. jihoon just looks at him for a while; wonders how lucky he is to have met someone like him. it crosses his mind almost all the time, but he doesn't admit it loud that often. he’s dine with acknowledging the fact that woojin is truly a blessing in disguise, because jihoon does not believe that there could be someone who would understand him so well, and just be there for him whenever needed.

he sits up and inches closer to woojin, hugging him from behind. he snuggles into the touch, letting it almost imprint in his skin.

he is happy; he is content. he does not want anything else.

he could see woojin sit a bit more straight, and knows the smile on his face. he leaves a peck on his lips, chaste yet so full of love, which only leaves the both of them wanting for more, and more, and more.

jihoon only wishes it’d be like this forever.

 

**∞**

 

“y’know,” jihoon says as he finishes eating the last spoon of whatever was left in his plate. “you should've got copyrights for this stir-fry rice. it tastes _delicious_ ,” he smacks his lips dramatically, which makes woojin laugh.

“maybe,” woojin says. “maybe i should have.”

“really, you would be got _so much_ money,” jihoon adds. "i'm sure it would've tasted better if it wasn't raining. in  _summer_."

woojin only laughs, ruffling jihoon's hair.

soon, he could feel that woojin was looking— more like, staring at him, and he feels uncomfortable under that gaze. he shifts in his seat, looking outside the window. “it’s still beautiful, though.” he states, a soft smile upon his lips.

“you know, jihoon,” woojin starts, and jihoon tries not to focus on him. he knows this tone, more than anyone could ever know. _if_ they could ever know. “i’m happy that you’re happy.”

his grip on the beer can gets tighter, it's chillness being the only thing grounding him to stay put together.

“but…” woojin says, and jihoon could hear him get off the seat. he finally turns to woojin, the smile still on his face. “i think... i think it’s time for—”

“no,” he says, eyes trailed on woojin. “not now; please.”

“jihoon…” woojin sighs in as much dejection as jihoon feels, and he cannot help but think how cold the atmosphere went. the warmth and comfort which surrounded them was not there anymore. “you know it’s hard for the both of us. and i don't belong here; not anymore.”

“nothing happened yet, right?” jihoon asks, just as the air around gets colder and colder. “nothing will happen; stay, please—”

“jihoon you have to let me go,” woojin cuts him off, inching closer to him. “you’re happy, and i shouldn't ruin that.”

“then _what_ are you doing now?” he asks back, the can in his hand almost crushed now. “this isn’t making me happy in any way.”

“you have to find happiness _apart_ from this, hoonie.” the nickname sends a sharp pang to his heart, a voice echoing painfully in the back of his mind. “you can’t keep holding on to the past.”

“but we— _but_ —”

“jihoon,” woojin breathes out, and if he wasn't holding it in, jihoon is sure he wouldd be crying a river now. “i’m _dead_.”

jihoon takes a sharp breath in at the mention, the rushed memories passing by his eyes in flashes. “no,” he breathes out. “no one cares; no one _would_ care.”

“hoon… i love you, i really do, but this isn't how i want to see you.” woojin says. “it’s been an _year_ , jihoon. and i’m asking this for _you_.”

“what if i-i don't want to let you g-go?” he hiccups. the raindrops patter upon the windows, _drop, drop, drop_.

woojin is before him, more translucent than he was.

jihoon knows everything; he was _there_ when it happened. how their last trip really became woojin’s last trip. how he had held onto woojin till his consciousness gave up; how he had wailed so loudly in the endless corridors that one might think his heart was being ripped apart; how he had locked himself up in his room for months straight. he did not want to come out, not when he lost someone precious.

he doesn't really remember when he started seeing woojin again, but he was glad. he held onto the last semblance of his sanity and got back on his feet for woojin; got back into his routine just because woojin said so. he studied hard, he drowned himself in whatever woojin told him to. because woojin was there. because he believed woojin would be there.

“jihoonie,” he hears it clearly, even with the sound of his blood rushing loud in his ears. he feels woojin's hands on his face, soft, but also burning warm.  _the difference_ , jihoon thinks. “hoonie, dear, you can't go on like this forever.”

woojin stretches his arms out, a weak attempt for a hug, and jihoon can see the shimmer brimming his eyes. tears, jihoon belatedly realizes.

soon, he feels himself get drenched, with his own tears and woojin’s which only ghosts down his skin, not touching him at all but burning just the same. he buries into whatever he could feel of woojin, and cries. “p-please,” jihoon cries out. “don't g-go.”

“i wish i don't have to, hoon. i wish i _lived_ ,” woojin says, and jihoon could feel the aggressive sincerity in it. “i wish i were living; i don't want to make you cry like this.”

“then _stay_ ,” jihoon begs. "please, stay."

jihoon knows all the complications of a soul which hasn’t moved to the afterlife yet. woojin had sat him down one december night and listed out everything that could go wrong with his prolonged stay. how woojin might end up hovering in the middle of nowhere, unaccepted in the earth nor in the afterlife. how jihoon would end up unable to see him anymore, and how his soul would dissipate into nothingness. how jihoon would face the consequences too, for holding a soul back on earth. jihoon doesn't remember much of that conversation, but he also knows a lot more than others would.

woojin makes him turn to look straight into his eyes, and jihoon could see. he could see what woojin’s only wish was; he could see it in the depth of his eyes, in his every breath, his every word.

his whole being came back to fulfil that one wish.

and that was for jihoon to move on.

even though jihoon might look okay, even though he might smile and laugh and do everything like others did, he knew in the deepest parts of his heart that he was never really fine. he was never _really_ happy or _really_ fine. he was just there, hovering in the midst of a bustling life, like a lost bird. he doesn't know if he will be fine in the future, either.

jihoon looks at woojin, looks at him and cries. he cries for everything to be normal, for him to have a happy life. for woojin to live.

but wishes are not fulfilled all the time.

“jihoon, i love you,” woojin mutters, pressing a kiss onto his forehead. “i love you,” a kiss on his eyelids. “i love you so much,” a kiss on his nose.

and finally, on his lips.

it is everything jihoon wanted in his life, yet a feeling so repelling. he closes his eyes, emotions filling to the brim and spilling out endlessly. he wants to pull away, wants this to end because he knows what is going to happen, yet at the same time, he wants this. he wants this so bad, he’s willing to give anything for it.

soon, a stranger, greater pull of exhaustion and tiredness takes over, and he knows the reason without a doubt. he knows woojin is holding him, he knows he’s beside him, but he doesn't find the strength to open his eyes. (couldn't find the will to.)

“goodnight,” he heard woojin’s voice, ever so warm and everything jihoon remembers it to be. “my love.”

everything goes black.

 

**∞**

 

six years ago, woojin and jihoon went on a trip.

three years ago, jihoon went on a trip with woojin.

jihoon smiles bitterly as he looks down, reading the engraving on the plaque over and over again.

the rain is drenching him, but it feels refreshing, in an almost sadistic way. he’s been standing there for over an hour now, not uttering a word.

“jihoon?” a voice calls out, and he turns to it, nodding curtly before turning back.

“park woojin, he finally manages to say. “i fulfilled your last wish.”

he thinks of a smile as wide as woojin’s, a character as comforting as woojin’s; a face that does not belong to woojin.

“i’m happy, woojinie.” he says with a belated breath. “i’m finally happy.”

he feels the wind blow against him, and shivers lightly. “i came here to tell that to you.”

it’s rather a surprise, how heavy it is raining when it is almost the middle of summer.

“thank you, woojin, for loving me. for letting me love you.” he sighs, hands in his pockets as he fishes something out.

the ring feels cold in his hand, burning as much as woojin’s mere touch would. “i love you.”

he places the ring on the gravestone, and walks away, not turning back.

 _maybe it’s woojin crying_ , jihoon thinks as he enters the car. _or him doing something._

the ghost of a pair of hands over his face lingers for a long time.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how post graduation studies work ;~;
> 
> also sorry please dont hate me
> 
> psst you could come yell at me on my twt [typical_fangrl](http://www.twitter.com/typical_fangrl) and on cc [typicalfangrl](http://www.curiouscat.com/typicalfangrl) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
